


Killers Have Met

by yukasvanidz



Category: Hannibal (TV), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dark, Crossover, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukasvanidz/pseuds/yukasvanidz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hanya bulan purnama itu yang tahu segalanya,” gumamnya dalam hati. |  Ia tersenyum — bulan purnama adalah satu-satunya saksi yang menemaninya sampai ke rumah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killers Have Met

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Black Butler punya Yana Toboso, Hannibal punya NBC, Bryan Fuller dan Thomas Harris
> 
> Warning: Crossover. AU — latar waktu dan tempat semuanya berubah. Latar waktu ditarik ke jaman modern, sementara latar tempatnya belum tahu pasti. Rating sangat mungkin masuk ke M dalam hal criminal

Prolog:

Wanita berambut merah itu melangkah keluar dari dalam ruangan yang kini dipenuhi darah. Ia menatap sarung tangan yang melapisi kulitnya ketika ia menghujamkan pisau pada perut sebelah kiri korbannya dengan posisi yang sama dengan orang yang melakukan harakiri. Dengan mulut tersumpal oleh sobekan pakaiannya sendiri, otomatis sang korban tak dapat bersuara sama sekali. Ia mendekat pada korbannya, dan setelah memastikan korbannya tak mungkin untuk berteriak, dilepaskannya sumpal mulut itu, memberikan kesempatan pada korbannya memuaskan rasa penasarannya sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

“Kau sadar betul apa yang telah kau lakukan, bukan?”

“Kau juga sebenarnya menyadari apa yang akan kau lakukan, bukan?”

Suara itu dilantunkan dalam nada datar, membuat sang korban makin ketakutan. Sebuah pikiran mendadak menghempas ke dalam otaknya.

“Kau yang membunuh temanku itu, bukan?”

“Ya.” Sang pembunuh menatap korbannya dengan tajam untuk terakhir kalinya, “kalian masih beraninya menyebut diri sebagai betina ketika kalian sudah kehilangan seluruh naluri kalian untuk melindungi keturunan sendiri.”

Tidak ada respon dari sang korban. Wanita berambut merah itu mendekatinya, memeriksa detak jantungnya yang telah tiada. Ia dapat melihat kulit korbannya yang perlahan memucat. Diraihnya pisau yang tadi dipakainya untuk menghabisi nyawa korbannya. Pisau tersebut digunakan untuk membuka perut bagian bawah korbannya dan mengangkat rahim milik korbannya.

“Kapan mereka mengerti bahwa orang-orang sepertimu tidak pantas memiliki ini?”

Pengalaman membuatnya dapat melakukan itu dalam rentang waktu yang singkat. Setelah rahim tersebut selesai diangkat, ia memakai pisau tersebut untuk mengacak-acak sayatan luka dari tubuh korbannya, suatu trik manipulasi yang sengaja dilakukannya untuk mengelabuhi pihak berwajib.

Ia menghempaskan pisau dan rahim yang diambilnya begitu saja ke lantai. Tak lupa ia juga menanggalkan sepatu dan jaket pria yang dikenakannya. Keluar dari ruangan penuh darah itu, ia secepat mungkin mengenakan sepatunya sebelum melenggang meninggalkan tempat itu dalam langkah santai. Tempat sang korban bermukim merupakan tempat yang sangat terpencil. Tempat itu cukup jauh dari jalan raya, dan gang tempat rumah korban bahkan belum memiliki nama. Jarang ada orang berstatus baik-baik mau melewati jalan itu, karena apa yang ada di jalan itu adalah pria-pria mabuk dengan wanita-wanita jalang yang tidak sadar realita.

Lepas dari gang sempit itu, ia kembali berbaur dengan manusia segala strata yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tidak ada pandangan aneh yang ditujukan padanya. Semua saksi yang ada dalam aksinya tadi adalah saksi bisu dan ia telah meninggalkan semuanya kini.

Sampai di rumahnya sendiri, ia menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur. Pandangannya tertuju pada bulan purnama yang sedang terbit sempurna di langit. Ia tersenyum — bulan purnama adalah satu-satunya saksi yang menemaninya sampai ke rumah.

 

.

 

Sesosok pria dalam kemejanya yang masih rapi berbelok memasuki sebuah gang yang begitu sepi dan terpencil. Ia baru saja pulang dari membeli bahan makanan, dan tidak seperti banyak orang lainnya, ia tidak merasa dirinya cukup tinggi untuk menghindari gang tersebut. Ia telah biasa melewati gang tersebut tanpa pernah diusik — yang membuatnya muak hanyalah suara gaungan dan desahan yang seringkali membawa kata-kata kasar dan kotor yang hampir selalu didengarnya bergema dari tembok-tembok bangunan kumuh di sana.

Ia hampir tiba di jalan ujung gang itu ketika diciumnya sebuah bau yang tak asing baginya. Bau ini begitu tidak biasa untuk berada di tempat seperti ini. Pria tersebut segera memutar arah jalannya, mengikuti bau tersebut. Bau tersebut berpangkal pada sebuah rumah yang pintunya tertutup rapi. Pria tersebut membuka gagang pintu yang tak terkunci itu, dan langsung disambut oleh genangan darah.

Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, dan ia menemui seorang wanita berambut pirang tergeletak begitu saja di ruang tamu dengan sayatan luka besar pada perut bagian bawahnya. Cipratan darah memenuhi tembok di sekelilingnya. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi mayat tersebut, dan ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa wanita itu telah mengerti apa alasan sang pembunuh untuk menghabisi nyawanya.

Ia memutuskan menyusuri seluruh isi rumah kumuh itu, dan mengambil handuk bersih yang masih tergantung rapi di dalam kamar mandi. Sang pembunuh tidak tertarik dengan isi dalam rumahnya, hanya tertarik dengan korbannya semata. Ia tidak menemukan satupun barang yang mengindikasikan sang pembunuh masuk ke dalam rumah korbannya. Apa yang ia lakukan adalah bertemu dengan korbannya dan segera menghabisinya tanpa banyak basa-basi.

Ia menggunakan handuk tersebut untuk menyingkirkan seluruh rambut korban dari mukanya. Tidak ada luka yang ditimbulkan di mukanya, hanya ada sedikit cipratan darah pada pipinya. Setelah memperhatikan ke arah bawah, ia menemukan lagi satu luka tusukan pisau yang ia yakini sebagai alasan sang korban merenggang nyawa.

Cahaya bulan menyeruak memasuki jendela yang belum ditutup itu. Pria itu menutup seluruh jendela dan gorden yang ada di sana. Ia memperhatikan barang-barang milik pelaku yang bertebaran di sana, namun tidak mengusiknya.

“Hanya bulan purnama itu yang tahu segalanya,” gumamnya dalam hati.

**Author's Note:**

> Prolog yang dikerjakan dalam waktu singkat, jadi absurd semua. Maaf semua, nanti bakalan saya edit lagi, termasuk judul dan summary nya. Makasih bagi semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca :))


End file.
